


Bunker Visit

by MeJA



Series: The Automata Neverland stories [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeJA/pseuds/MeJA
Summary: When the Grace Field House kids visit the Bunker, Don finds an Android parent to love and dote on him...
Relationships: Don & OC(Unnamed Operator)
Series: The Automata Neverland stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165232
Kudos: 1





	Bunker Visit

The kids of Grace Field House filed down the exit ramp from the specially designed transport that had carried them to the Bunker. Each child, before exiting, went by a line up of the Operators who piloted and served onboard the transport. This meant as they left, each child received at least a hug and a kiss and many loving caresses and pats and massages from each of the transport crew. Then at the bottom of the ramp each child met the Operator assigned to them for the duration of their stay, who would greet their young Human charge with a warm hug and a gentle kiss somewhere on their heads. Then the children would be casually escorted (with their Operator’s one arm wrapped protectively around them and a hand gingerly petting their hair), to where Commander 21 waited to welcome them formally to the Bunker with a hug and kiss of her own. Then each child received a drink and a snack to consume during a brief tour of the facility.

No child actually walked to the Commander’s greeting; their assigned Operator would never fail to pick them up and carry them, regardless of age or size. Even Don, the tallest and oldest looking of the kids found his Operator placing a supportive arm under his posterior and lifting him to rest on her hip with his head nestled to her shoulder and neck. As they approached the commander, each child was shifted to be held in a reverse standing cradle to allow for the Commander and Operator to sandwich the child during their welcoming hug. The Commander chided Don’s Operator not to infantilize him too much; as an older male child it would not be received so well. His Operator still carried him throughout the day.

Later..

Don laid in his bed and watched as his Operator exited the changing room wearing her night clothes; which consisted of tight silk pajama bottoms and a baggy t shirt. Don’s Operator leaned over his bed to check on him. Seeing him still awake, she asked if he was alright, and proceeded to apologize for babying him throughout the day. She hoped he wasn’t too embarrassed by her spoon feeding him in public in the cafeteria. As he and other kids ate, other Androids lined up with food items to feed to him and the other children.

“it’s fine…” Don said, “In fact,…um…uh” He paused, blushing furiously. “Hey, hey, relax…” his Operator reassured him, and began petting his hair gently to calm him. After a few minutes of calming him through reassuring petting and soft use of verbal sweet nothings, she asked “Now, then, what do you want to tell me?”

After a deep breath and a big sigh, Don said “I wanted to ask you…could you please baby me some more? Maybe just here at night when it’s the two of us?”. 

His Operator grinned stunningly at him, and caressed his cheek. She leaned one knee on his bed, and pulled back his covers. As she began to undress him, she said “It would be my pleasure, young Master. Let’s start with my giving you a warm sponge bath, okay?” She followed with a maternal smooch on his forehead.

Speechless, Don nodded and laid quiescently as she stripped him. Producing a basin of warm, soapy water, a sponge and several pre warmed towels, she hummed softly as she began to tenderly wash him very thoroughly.

Don was already lightly dozing after her tender ministrations during his bath, and he then truly relaxed and became like a ragdoll when she rubbed lotion into his skin over his whole body. Her touch was tender and caring, and she was thorough; even making sure to lotion individually each of his fingers and toes.

She produced and helped him into a pair of warm, soft long johns, followed by putting not one but two pairs of warm socks on his feet. With one knee on his bed, she pulled the dozing boy up to rest him on her hip and thigh, nestling him to her in a tight, loving embrace. She pulled his blanket and covers up and around his back and shoulders, swaddling him tight against her. Her shirt front was cut low, so it was no surprise that he ended up resting his cheek on her upper breast, skin to skin, and she cupped his head to enfold it in her chest and neck. She rested her chin and cheek on top of his head.

She hummed softly in time to the sound of her black box spinning, and rocked him lovingly. She stood up to her full height, keeping him always in her tight embrace. She continued to rock him, but added a little bounce ever few steps as she sashayed with him around her small quarters in time to her hummed tune. She quietly ordered her pod to shut off the lights, and she continued to dance around her small quarters with him, able to see in the dark.

Before long, being comfortable and warm in her arms put him to where he was nearly asleep. She softly kissed his head once, twice, and on the third time let her lips linger on him while she soothingly nuzzled his hair and head. He fell asleep, his soft, quick breaths tickling across her skin.

Later, she sat by the small window in her quarters with her legs propped up on the windowsill and Don cradled asleep in her arms. His posterior rested on a soft pillow in her lap, and she occasionally gave it and his hip a reassuring pat. She was looking out on Earth2 and the stars when Don’s sleep became more fitful and he moaned once into her chest. She snuggled and kissed him repeatedly. In-between kisses, in a voice that wrapped him in cotton and fairy dust, she ordered him stay asleep. He snuggled into her himself, and smiled in his sleep. 

When he smiled, a wave of euphoria spread throughout his Operator. She immediately accessed internal communications and requested permanent assignment to him as his personal Operator. She also requested larger quarters to accommodate her young Human. She dreamed of the day when she was in a cozy cabin, with a beautiful snowy landscape outside and a roaring fire in the fireplace inside. She dreamed of cradling and wet nursing Don’s children, and then their children after that, and then their children, _ad infinitum_. YoRHa and the Operators were already planning on how to encourage courtship at the appropriate age and time for their young Humans. Just in case, samples were also being secured, and fetuses being grown in the bunker’s research section to ensure a large and healthy selection of compatible mates for each child in YoRHa’s care. 

For the Glory of Mankind, Guard and Love Humanity’s Children…


End file.
